Sakura's Nightmare
by SISIXD
Summary: Sakura has no other courses of action left, Her Lover being threatened, her unborn child to be taken away at birth, her friends becoming enemies. Desperation leads to depravity, any ounce of control to try and fight back. In the end, it only took a push to have her destroy herself, her own warped code turning her against all she held dear.
1. Chapter 1- Transformation

The thoughts running through her mind became more desperate as the idea of losing the family she had her heart set on collapsed into dust, snatched by the one who she formally called a Husband. "He refused reason- he'd take her away from us". "There is nothing left for us as a family!" Hope was no longer slim, hearing him down the phone reaffirming that he wanted full custody solidified what she had to do, but by no means wanted to.

Blackmail, threats and the arrogant phone messages took their toll on Sakura, seeing it as a battle she couldn't win and because of his intentions he was readily painted as an enemy in her mind. Defeat is one thing, Victory for the opposition is another entirely, she went on and on about how the baby would bring them closer together- this was before Ryan entered the picture in a relationship with Sakura. It dawned on her that she was going to lose because of her own action, keeping the ear rings on to prove to Ace that she was committed to Ryan had backfired and now she was dealing with the consequences. Fight or flight, for now flight was her only option.

She couldn't lose her to him, or rather she couldn't stand losing to someone who used blackmail as a tactic, it had became beyond personal when the baby entered the mix, and started to fight her nature when he wouldn't accept joint custody. Then it took on a part that even she wouldn't fight, her stubborn- if insane in terms of priorities- moral code. She couldn't let herself be manipulated, have something that was such an intimate part of her fall to someone else. The video didn't have leverage on Sakura, she was too stubborn to give in to that, even if the threat coming to fruition would end her.

The sickening feeling of knowing what was going to happen on the drive there, ordering the Hospital into a Quarantine. A passerby would be easily misled into thinking she was ill as she walked through the door, trembling and pale, sick both physically and mentally, yet she kept walking, with Ryan's shadow and silence- only her mind was speaking to her "It's the only way to win!" "He never loved us- he would never do this to us!" "We can have a new family!"

The man in the white mask applied a cold lotion to her stomach, placing an ultrasound over it- the monitor flickering with life more than when she and Ace first ever looked at the same screen- Sakura gazing up to the ceiling, eyes clenched tightly shut to hold back the tears as she trembled- gripping Ryan's hand as though she was holding on for dear _life_.

The sharp needle piercing her arm right to her very soul

"Count to Ten Miss Redford"

One. Two. Thre-

She wanted to scream, to make it just stop, to find another way. Her thoughts drifted as she fell to sleep on the operating table, her body becoming limp and losing grip on Ryan's hand while he held her phone texting Ace.

Her hope and dreams for what she wanted in the past were removed, the blood and life now being discarded by the professional. Ace had done more than Ryan ever could to turn her into a killer, he had placed her against herself and in the process she'd killed the most innocent of all life that could be imagined, the way of thinking of Sakura was both literally and figuratively removed from within herself. The woman who woke up in the recovery room was no longer Sakura in any form people would recognize.


	2. Chapter 2- Adjustments

Her lover had already left the bedroom by the time she'd stretched and started to rouse from her slumber, it was the first proper night sleep she'd had since leaving the Ex Husband. She wasn't by any means refreshed or energized, walking like a half sleeping zombie towards the bathroom and getting the shower ready.

The Mirror was still covered in condensation- Ryan had been in recently- she turned to the shower and set it a hot spray, moving back to the full body mirror as it warmed up. Picking up a cloth and leaning over to the full body mirror to clean it and decide if she needed to use _his _shampoo or could wait until she got some of her own. Gazing into the mirror and becoming fixated by what she now seen- or not seeing anymore. Her hands lunged down to her stomach, eyes still fixated on the non-existent bump in her own reflection. It was over; _She_ was gone. Sakura was but a name to her, she didn't even recognize herself anymore.

It was to late to save either of them from what she'd done, she just had to move on. Dwelling on the past would do nothing for her new life- but that didn't stop the thoughts in her head. "Why did he make us do this?!" Looking around the room as though she believed the answer would be hiding in the corner of the steamy bathroom.

Stepping into the shower and closing the blurred, glass door behind her as she went about cleaning herself thoroughly. Her mind drifted back to the days with Mark, with the white knight saving her from a madman, where everything was so crystal clear and perfect. Well off, safe... _loved_.

A brief smile was brought to her face. Lost in her thoughts she'd ended up sitting down in the shower, the warm water drizzling over her head as she stared aimlessly at the blurred glass door in front of her, back to reality as she stood up and rinsed out her hair, stepping out afterwards.

She is well off, safe but- loved...? Unsure of herself in the bedroom as she grabbed some of Ryan's underwear- she still hadn't unpacked her belongings in her new dwelling. "Does he love me- does **_He _**still love me". In the past she'd been easily able to forget the men she'd used and abused in the past for both her survival and personal gain. She could manipulate someone readily if it suited her interests- ranging from greed to lust and the need for drugs.

Ace had been an exception- he knew what she did, Sakura outright told him of any infidelity or drug use- hoping he would care enough to fight her. Knowing he cared enough to still give her freedom, highlighted by the pre-signed divorce papers. She ripped out his soul with her final, spiteful act, but had dragged the whole ordeal out with intermittent acts of betrayal in the relationship. Desperation brought on by the actions of all those involved had lead to this- or that's what she keeps telling herself.

She'd just made a big step, but it is all based on the lie of it being for the greater good; if she could justify killing the most innocent of life to prevent an enemy victory, no-one was safe from her judgment. There is no longer an innocent until proven guilty thought process that had defined the way she dealt with people. Justice could be easily and rapidly delivered through the smoking barrel of a gun or the serrated edge of a knife. Anyone- and everyone deserved it. Her mind dare not wonder what a judge of her standing would think of her own actions- a necessary mental block that keeps her heart beating.


End file.
